blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Household Conflicts Characters
This page lists the characters in the story/manga Household Conflicts, a spin-off of Highschool Wars. Household Conflicts' character roster are similar to that of Highschool Wars except characters that aren't present are now shown in the story. Main Household 'Fukui Household' Hikari Fukui '(福井 光, ''Fukui Hikari) '''Saionji Household Kurai Saionji (西園寺 暗い, Saionji Kurai) Supporting Households 'Hayami Household' Kyohei Hayami '(速水 恭平, ''Hayami Kyōhei) '''Kuro Hayami (速水 黒, Hayami Kuro) 'Higuchi Household' Ayaka Higuchi (樋口 絢香, Higuchi Ayaka) Ayako Higuchi '(樋口 綾子, ''Higuchi Ayako) '''Aoi Higuchi (樋口 葵, Higuchi Aoi) 'Katsura Household' Natalie Katsura (桂 ナタリー, Katsura Natarī) Other Households 'Carriedo Household' A clan from a Spanish descent. They transferred to Japan to experience something out of this world. Their clan is strong in terms of wealth and possession but they made a contract with the Deala clan, hoping to have heirs in the future. Antonello Carriedo (アントネッロ· カリエド,'' Antonerro· Kariedo'') Antonio Carriedo '(アントニオ· カリエド, ''Antonio· Kariedo) '''Deala Household The Deala clan, like the Carriedo clan, came from a Spanish descent and are powerful. They made a contract with the Carriedo clan in terms of marriage. They have peaceful relations even till the present. Alisa Deala '(アリサ· デアラ, ''Arisa· Deara) '''Miyajima Household Like the Usami Clan, the Miyajima Clan is well known for their gifted talent in writing fictional stories. They are also recognized for their rivalry with the Onohara Household. Shigeru Miyajima '(宮島 茂, ''Miyajima Shigeru) '''Shiro Miyajima (宮島 四郎, Miyajima Shiro) 'Miyashiro Household' The Miyashiro clan are known for their strong support and wealth. Because of this, they are feared by numerous households. Unlike the other clans that also have strong support, they choose those households who are worth supporting making it tricky for others who want to win their favor. They are possessive of their ally, the Yukimura clan. Arata Miyashiro (宮代 新, Miyashiro Arata) :The heir of the Miyashiro Household and a student attending one of the schools in Sabrehaos Island. He is shown taking his summer vacation in Minato with a 'friend' (possibly Ryou Yukimaru). Arata was called to meet Hikari who proposed engagement to him in which he refused, stating that he isn't interested in marriage and that he is in already in love with someone else. He seemed to be in a more cheery attitude in Household Conflicts than in Highschool Wars. 'Onohara Household' Touya Onohara '(大野原 桃矢, ''Ōnohara Tōya) :Touya is the heir of the Onohara clan. Despite having a lot of absences, he takes his family business seriously although he finds their business quite indecent since it's about exchanging drugs and blackmailing people for money. Unlike in Highschool Wars, he has friendly relations with his archenemy Shigeru Miyajima. '''Kaori Onohara (大野原香織, Ōnohara Kaori) :Kaori is one of the sisters of Touya and the twin of Kaoru. Kaoru Onohara (大野原薫, Ōnohara Kaoru) :Kaoru is one of the sisters of Touya and the twin of Kaori. 'Takagi Household' Like the Miyashiro clan, the Takagi Clan is known for their strong support for others, resulting a lot of clans to fight over them. Because of the chaos they are creating, the clan decided to hide from the others to calm the numerous wars that are arising. The clan has a habit of giving men female names. Lan Takagi '(高木 蘭, ''Takagi Ran) :Lan is the heir of the Takagi clan in the main branch division. He carries his duties as heir seriously and is feared by a lot of people despite his young age. He is the childhood best friend of Haru Usami and secretly develops romantic feelings towards him as they grew up. In the end of Highschool Wars, he seems to spend time with Haru and his family before Misaki, his cousin, arrives in the scene and forbids him to see them at all cost, thinking that it would endanger the clan. '''Misaki Takagi (高木 美咲, Takagi Misaki) :Misaki is the cousin of Lan in his father's side. Although they are cousins, Misaki tends to be overprotective of Lan and usually forbids him to go out with anyone he thinks are dangerous to him, this also includes Haru Usami, his childhood best friend. He has the ability to gather secretive information of a certain person or family that he somewhat finds annoying or interesting, making it easier for him to blackmail almost everyone he displeases. 'Uchida Household' Lucas Uchida (内田 ルーカス, Uchida Rūkasu) 'Usami Household' The Usami Clan is most well-known for their creativeness in writing and arts. They are also possessive of something they truly cherish with their hearts and can be competent with others even within the family. They are currently possessive with Haru's childhood friend, Lan Takagi. Haru Usami (宇佐見 春, Usami Haru) :Haru is the middle child of the Usami siblings as well as Lan Takagi's childhood best friend. Unlike most of the members of the family, he doesn't take things seriously and prefers to have fun in his life. He seems to be at shock when he realized that everyone in the family likes Lan which causes him to keep his guard up because of it. Unknown to all, he has a dark side behind his lazy demeanor and it scares everyone even his brother, Aki Usami. Aki Usami (宇佐見 秋, Usami Aki) :Aki is the older brother of Haru, Natsu and Fuyu. Unlike Haru, he seems to be way more stern and takes things to seriously making him a perfect heir of the Usami clan. Aki only shows his positive attitude when Lan Takagi is around and seeks ways to get his attention more than Haru. He seems to be jealous of Haru since he and Lan are childhood best friends and blames himself that he wasn't there when they met. Aki takes his family name with pride and he would take down anyone who tries to threaten the clan. Despite his scary personality, he cares for his family and gives a lot of effort to make each one of them happy. Natsu Usami '(宇佐見 夏, ''Usami Natsu) :Natsu is the twin sister of Fuyu. She is a cheery girl and is positive in everything unlike her twin brother. She easily takes a liking towards Lan Takagi because of his kind treatment towards her. '''Fuyu Usami (宇佐見 冬, Usami Fuyu) :Fuyu is the twin brother of Natsu. He is a pessimistic about almost everything, an exact opposite of Natsu, but nonetheless, he cares for her deeply. He seems to take a liking towards Lan Takagi because he makes his sister happy most of the time. Kawaku Usami (宇佐見 乾く,'' Usami Kawaku'') :Kawaku is the father of the Usami siblings. Shissei Usami '(宇佐見 湿性, Usami Shissei'') :Shissei is the mother of the Usami siblings. '''Yamada Household Masahiko Yamada '(山田 正彦, ''Yamada Masahiko) '''Yukimura Household Like the Miyashiro and Takagi clans, the Yukimura clan also gives strong support but are restricted because of their agreement with the Miyashiro clan. Currently, the clan is being strictly guarded by the Miyashiro clan due to their possesiveness. Ryou Yukimura '(雪村 亮, ''Yukimura Ryō) :Ryou is the current heir of the Yukimura household after his brother's death. He is shown to be having his summer vacation with a 'friend' (possibly Arata Miyashiro). Ryou is always seen together with Arata, although he doesn't appear when Arata was called in the Fukui Household for her engagement proposal. He is shown to have look a bit like his brother. '''Kyou Yukimura (雪村 協, Yukimura Kyō) :Kyou is the older brother of Ryou, who died due to his asthma. He is the love interest of Arata Miyashiro before he moved on and loved his brother. Category:List of Characters